Aucun souvenir
by Haldira
Summary: Cross over entre Hermione Granger Harry Potter et Camus du Verseau. Comment une soirée bien arosée peu se terminée de façon innatendue... je suis pas douée pour les résumés, jugez par vous même. Fic Terminée


Les vacances, une soirée trop arrosée et tout était arrivé. Elle voulait juste décompresser et pour une fois dans sa vie c'était laissé allée à des folies et ce matin elle se réveillait aux cotés de ce beau brun dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, essayant de rationaliser la chose elle essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ces idées.

Mais que s'était-il passé, avait-il ? Non ça n'était pas possible... Et pourtant à en juger par sa tenue d'Eve et celle d'Adam de l'homme à coté d'elle il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais ou était-elle ? Vu la vue qu'offrait la fenêtre, elle n'était pas à l'hôtel, la seule conclusion possible est qu'elle se trouvait chez lui.

La jeune fille sortit du lit, le plus doucement possible cherchant à tâtons ses affaires qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Elle sortit de la chambre agrippant au passage une chemise qui traînait sur la chaise, s'en revêtit et sortit.

Elle traversa l'appartement pour se trouver dans la cuisine, ne savant pas comment elle était arrivée là et observait les lieux à la recherche d'indice sur son arrivée en ces lieux et rien.

"Ce n'est pas possible... Comment ça se fait que je ne me rappelle pas" - se dit-elle intérieurement, la panique commençait à l'envahir, elle détestait ne pas savoir, ne pas contrôler la situation. Ces amis le lui répétaient souvent qu'elle était trop sérieuse, qu'elle devait sortir le nez de ces bouquins et s'amuser un peu. Et bien c'était gagné! Elle était sortie mais ce qui c'était passer, elle n'en savait rien du tout.

Secouant la tête comme pour chasser une mauvaise idée, elle décida de sortir devant la maison, ça lui rappellerait peut-être quelques chose, à défaut l'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Elle sortit de la cuisine et se trouva dans une grande salle avec des colonnes, ressemblant étrangement à un temple. Une lumière aveuglante baignait l'entrée du temple, c'était la sortie, elle s'avança donc jusque l'entrée pour prendre l'air.

Quelle ne fut pas se surprise de découvrir qu'elle était pratiquement en haut d'une colline et qu'il y avait en contrebas une dizaine d'autre temple ainsi qu'une arène. La frayeur pu se lire dans ces yeux. Elle ne se souvenait pas. Ni comment, ni quand... Ni pourquoi...

Une voix se fit entendre derrière elle et sursauta. Deux hommes arrivaient discutant joyeusement. Arrivant à ces coté, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

"Bonjour" dit le premier, il n'était pas très grand mais avait les cheveux violine avec deux points sur le visage.

"Tiens Camus à fait des merveilles cette nuit pour une fois" dit l'autre en souriant.

La jeune fille s'efforçait de sourire tout en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

"Ne dit pas de bêtise Milo tu veux, aller viens, on a un entraînement à faire" suggéra le premier.

Elle resta tétanisée, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était nue sous la chemise et qu'elle avait vu des hommes. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, honteuse elle rentra en courant dans le temple, sans savoir comment elle se retrouva dans la cuisine, déserte, son "amant" puisqu'il en était ainsi devait toujours dormir.

Elle se décida, elle devait savoir, elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir, elle pris une cruche d'eau et la remplis d'eau froide. Elle rassembla ces idées afin de trier les derniers événements.

"Pour résumer, Je me suis réveillée dans un lit avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Lui et moi étions nu donc on peu en conclure que... Enfin sa maison se trouve... Ou plutôt son temple parce que ça doit bien être un temple se trouve en haut d'une colline entouré d'autres temples. Et si j'en crois ce que j'ai entendu le garçon en question s'appelle Camus"

Elle parlait à voix haute comme si ça l'aidait à mieux analyser la situation.

"Camus mais c'est quoi ce prénom ? Il vient d'où, je ne connais pas" dit-elle.

"Camus c'est mon nom et c'est français, et le tien c'est Hermione et c'est français aussi mais tu es anglaise." Dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et lâcha la cruche par terre qui se brisa déversant son contenu sur le sol.

Elle se retourna lentement et le regarda stupéfait resserrant instinctivement la chemise autour d'elle pour qu'il ne puisse voir la moindre partie de son corps. A sa grande surprise l'homme était vêtu d'un pantalon sport et lui souriait, son regard était bienveillant à son égard.

"Excusez-moi, pardon pour l'eau, la cruche, je vais ramasser" - dit-elle machinalement.

"Attention... Ne te fais pas mal. Il lui prit les mains avant qu'elle ne put ramasser les morceaux. Laisse, je vais le faire." - Il ramassa les morceaux et épongeât le sol.

Hermione se cala contre la banque de la cuisine, évitant de le toucher. Elle ne savait pas comment tout ça était arrivé, et hésitait à le lui demander.

"Cette cruche était pour moi, je présume, il y a d'autres moyens de réveiller les gens"

Elle fut prise de cours.

"En fait, je voulais savoir ce qui c'est passer cette nuit et comme je ne savais pas comment vous réveiller"

Il rigola machinalement d'un rire sans joie mais quelques peu moqueur.

"J'ai été aussi mauvais que ça pour ne pas que tu t'en souviennes ?"

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, alors ils l'avaient vraiment fait, et elle ne s'en souvenait pas, elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

"C'est que je ne me rappelle de rien" - sanglota la jeune fille.

Camus lui tendit un mouchoir car en s'approchant d'elle, elle recula d'un pas.

"Tu te souviens au moins de mon prénom c'est déjà un début"

Elle fit un non de la tête, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient.

"Pourtant tu l'as bien prononcé tout à l'heure"

"Je n'ai fait que répéter ce que deux hommes ont dit en traversant chez vous. L'un d'eux s'appelait Milo je crois et l'autre n'a pas dit son nom mais il était bizarre on aurait dit qu'il avait des points dessinés sur le visage. D'ailleurs vous savez qu'on traverse chez vous comme ça, sans vous prévenir."

Il rigola sur ces derniers propos.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? Je vous assure qu'ils ont traversés la maison... L manoir... L..."

"Le temple. Et oui je sais. Le seul moyen de descendre à l'entrée c'est de traverser tous les temples, il est donc normal qu'ils soient passés par-là. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Milo et Mü étaient là ce matin. Ils devaient prendre le petit déjeuné chez Aphrodite je suppose" - dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Hermione le regardait avec des yeux ronds prêt à sortir de ces orbites. Pourtant elle était habituée à voir des choses "étranges" dans le monde de sorcier ou elle y apprenait la sorcellerie avec ces amis Harry et Ron. Ron ! RON ! Comment avait-elle pu faire ça à ron ? Elle n'en revenait pas. Tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, s'entrechoquais, résonnais, était-il possible que ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, qu'elle se réveille dans son lit.

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est exactement passé hier ?"

"Honnêtement je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles réellement entendre ce qui c'est passer."

"Mais pourquoi donc ?"

"Parce que ton attitude à été disons plus que provocante. Et estime-toi heureuse d'être "tombée" sur quelqu'un comme moi."

"Comment ça ?" - Elle était au bord des larmes.

"Va t'asseoir, je vais commencer par te faire une aspirine, ça ira mieux ensuite". – Dit-il en sortant un verre et le remplissant d'eau, laissant se dissoudre le cachet.

Hermione s'exécuta et s'assit sur un tabouret de la cuisine, regardant le cachet dans l'eau.

"Ou sont mes affaires ?"

"Quelque part entre le temple de Mü, d'Aldébarran, et de Shaka si je me souviens bien"

"Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, s'il vous plaît dites-le-moi" - Elle se sentait désarmée, elle n'avait même pas sa baguette pour se défendre, bien qu'elle n'eut pas le droit de s'en servir mais elle se sentait en sécurité avec.

"Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, je pense qu'on a dépassé le stade du vouvoiement. Que s'est-il passer... Et bien, disons qu'à chaque temple tu "avais chaud"... j'ai quand même réussi à ce que tu arrive ici en petit culotte et soutiens gorge. Si tu veux les récupérer, je peux le leur demander."

Camus pris le téléphone et commença par Mü mais personne ne répondit à l'appel. Elle l'observa, anxieuse et essayant désespérément de se rappelle ce qu'elle avait fait mais rien ne venait.

"Je crois qu'ils ont dit qu'ils avaient un entraînement"

Le visage de Camus se décomposa petit à petit. Il avait oublié l'entraînement, son apprenti… Pour la première fois il avait faillit à l'entraînement.

"Ce n'est pas vrai..." soupira t'il.

Prenant son inspiration, il lui expliqua entièrement ce qui c'était passé la veille et s'arrêta au moment ou ils sont entrés dans le temple.

Hermione en avait assez entendu, ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas mais l'alcool avait certainement altéré ces facultés habituelles.

"Et c'est là qu'on... Enfin que vous et moi..."

"Disons que j'ai eu le temps de t'emmené jusque la chambre" - Il lui parlait d'un ton détaché. Pour lui elle n'était qu'une conquête d'un soir, rien de plus, qui plus ai, elle n'avait aucun contrôle d'elle-même, surtout quand l'alcool faisait office. Non cette expérience ne lui avait rien apporté, même pas le réconfort qu'il cherchait en étant sorti du domaine sacré.

Hermione était plongée dans ces pensées, essayant désespérément de mettre des images sur la description de son comportement. Elle en conclut finalement que pour se remémorer, il fallait recommencer.

"Embrassez-moi" dit-elle sure d'elle.

"Pardon ?'

"Embrassez-moi. Il est prouver que pour les amnésiques le meilleur moyen de trouver la mémoire est de voir ou de revivre des événements passés. Je suis sure que si vous m'embrassiez, tout reviendrait en mémoire."

Pris de cours il ne savait pas quoi faire.

"Tu ne veux pas non plus qu'on recommence ce qui c'est passer hier soir" dit ce dernier un tantinet taquin dans la voix

Hermione en était sure elle était en train de rougir, elle ne savait plus ce qui c'était passer dans la nuit alors tant qu'à recommencer en pleine possession de ces moyens, elle en était moins sure. En plus à le regarder, il avait certainement plus d'expérience qu'elle puisqu'il était bien plus vieux.

"Je ne vous demande pas grand chose. C'est... C'est comme un service que je vous demande"

"Un service" Il la regarda d'un air amusé "un service tu dis, et si je t'en demande un en retour ?"

Elle le regarda interloquée.

"Je plaisante voyons" - Il contourna le meuble de la cuisine et s'approcha d'elle, déposa ces mains sur ces hanches tout en s'approchant d'elle.

Hermione se contracta en le regardant faire.

"Doucement, je vais aller doucement", chemin faisant, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, laissant passer sa langue sur ces lèvres, cherchant à trouver la sienne.

Hermione essayait de suivre le mouvement, étant crispée, elle se sentait hésitante.

Camus continuait doucement mon manège, remontant ces mains sur son visage, jouant avec ces cheveux. Elle finit par se décontracter et suivre le baiser. Après tout il en valait de ces souvenirs. Il en profita pour approfondir le baiser en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche, effleurant la sienne.

Petit à petit quelques souvenir revinrent en tête d'Hermione, l'odeur de sa peau, le goût de ses baisers, la douceur et la tendresse qu'il dégageait. Quelques flashs apparaissait dans sa mémoire, sa nuit avec lui, les cambrures de son corps, l'audace qu'elle faisait preuve, le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait et qu'elle allait de nouveau éprouver, elle venait de le décider.

Portée par ce baiser, elle plaqua ces mains contre les hanches de Camus tout en l'attirant à elle, ce dernier mit fin au baiser.

"Ne t'arrête pas s'il te plaît" - lui dit-elle.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, laissant ces mains se balader sur son entrejambe. C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait à Camus pour partir au quart de tour. Il l'embrassa de nouveau la soulevant de la chaise. Instinctivement elle s'accrocha à lui, passant ces jambes autour de ces hanches. Camus l'emmena dans la chambre.

Cette fois Hermione allait se forger des souvenirs qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier car cette fois elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait et avec qui elle le faisait.


End file.
